Open Your Eyes
by willgirl
Summary: Booth comes to the sudden realization that he's in love with Bones and decides to do something about it.


**A/N: So I was listening to this Snow Patrol song called Open Your Eyes and it reminded me instantly of Booth and this popped into my head. I hope you like it. The song's in my profile if you want to listen while reading, it definitely enhances the experience! I hope you like! **

He knew. 

From the beginning he knew. Well, maybe not the very beginning, but it was at least in the first 48 hours that he, Seeley Booth, began falling in love with Temperance Brennan. 

There was something about her. It wasn't her strange beauty, or her social awkwardness, it wasn't how she kept her heart guarded so tightly that no one could get in. 

She understood him. It was as simple as that. Simple as a touch really, a smile when he needed it, she was there. 

She had been there, known what it was like to have death thrust in front of your face, unable to look away from all it's atrocities. 

He relied on her. It irked him at first because he was supposed to be protecting her. But he kind of liked it. He knew she had his back, and not just because of her martial arts skills. 

This was his chance. He felt as he if just awoke from a dream, one that highlighted the 'just partners' saying and made a big deal about crossing the line. 

You see, he loved her. And for four, long years he did nothing about it. But now…. Now he had decided to do something.

Pulling the car into the Jeffersonian lot, he leapt out of the car and ran inside, the urgency pressing on his chest like a vice. 

What if it was too late? What if she saw another guy and fell in love with him? It was improbable, but that didn't make his heart beat less rapidly.

He got to the door of her office, and for once she wasn't there. Immediately, he made his way to the platform, seeing only Zach and Hodgins there. 

"Where's Bones?"

Hodgins only had time to shrug before Booth was on his way to Angela's office. 

"Angela, where's Bones?"

"In her office."

"No she isn't, I just checked." He said impatiently, shifting from foot to foot.

"Oh god." Angela replied, seeing his agitated behaviour. "Is she in danger?"

"No Angela, she's fine, I just really need to talk to her." 

"I haven't seen her. But don't scare me like that." Angela said, one hand over her heart.

"Sorry Angela. Where would she go?"

"In the middle of the day? Maybe the gardens?" Angela suggested.

He nodded and made his way out of the office and down the corridor to the exit. Opening the door, he found himself outside in the gardens, a soft drizzle falling down. He scanned the area but didn't see her.

He began to walk briskly, soon breaking into a run, his eyes roving everywhere. Finally, he saw a lone figure standing in a gazebo. He knew it was her. She must have sensed him behind her, because she turned slowly to face him.

"Booth…" she started.

"Wait." He interrupted, holding up his hand. "I need to tell you something."

She nodded and he took a deep breath, his body practically shaking.

"Temperance." He started. "I don't know how to say this…well I do, I'm just unsure, I mean…" He took another deep breath.

"I'm in love with you Bones."

He saw her open her mouth and he plowed on ahead. 

"I'm sorry. I should have told her earlier, before Sully, before David. I've been in love with you for a while, just been too stupid to do anything about it. And scared. I guess I thought our partnership would change.

But I realized that you're my best friend Bones, and it can only get better, I think. Please just consider it. Give us a chance."

And at the end of his speech, as if the heavens disagreed with him, the rain suddenly came pouring down. He looked up and saw tears on her face and a look of sadness in her eyes.

"Right." He nodded, feeling as if his heart was crushed by a stone. "Forget I said anything."

He turned and walked off, his clothes now soaked through. He was a foolish man. And he needed to get out of there. He heard a sound and turned around.

"Booth." She shouted again, her hands cupped around her face. She had stepped out of the gazebo, her brown and white dress now plastered against her skin. 

She began to move towards him, first walking quickly, then running up to him. Before he got a chance to speak, her lips were on his, her fingers clutching the wet strands of his hair. He grabbed her waist and pulled her closer as her mouth pressed against his, the spark between them catching fire.

It was fireworks and explosions and everything. It was everything. They clutched tighter to each other, not wanting to let go of their newfound passion. 

The kiss seemed to go on for an eternity, neither realizing the dripping wet situation they were in. It wasn't until the first clap of thunder that they pulled apart, foreheads resting against one another.

"I can't… I don't…" she said, her eyes squeezed tight.

"Bones, look at me." He replied, lifting her chin. 

She shook her head as the wind whipped around them.

"Temperance." He said, in a low, pleading tone. 

Slowly she opened her eyes and he put her lips to her ear, to be sure she would hear him.

"I love you." he said. "We can do this."

She nodded and slowly smiled and they laughed and kissed and ran inside, away from the pouring rain.

'_All this feels strange and untrue,_

_And I won't waste a minute without you.'_


End file.
